thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Война 505 года
Война 505 года относится к конфликту между королевством Марлон, Вельзенианской империей и Асмодином в войне 505 года по календарю Эвиллиос. После многих лет растущего напряжения между Марлонами и их соседями, сражение лавиной распространилось по всему региону, как предлог для усиления Марлонского империалистического режима. The War of 505 refers to the conflict between the Kingdom of Marlon, Beelzenian Empire, and Asmodean in the titular year EC 505. After years of growing tension between Marlon and its neighbors, fighting broke out across the region as a pretext for the expansion of Marlon's imperialist regime. History Origins После революции в королевстве Люцифении территория была оккупирована Марлонской армией по указу их короля, Кайла Марлона, дабы послужить временным правительством в ослабленной стране. В течение следующего года Кайл издал Приказ об Охоте на Ведьм на лидера Люцифенианского сопротивления, Жермен Авадонию, и попытался избавиться от членов сопротивления, состоящих в правительстве. Формальные революционеры возразили против политики Кайла, и конфликт усугубился, когда Люцифения была объявлена частью Марлона. С тех пор, как революционеры были объявлены врагами государства, сражения шли в течение 501 года по календарю Эвиллиос, и Восстание использовало гору Брек в качестве базы для своих операций. В 502 году по календарю Эвиллиос:революционеры оккупировали крепость Ретасан и удерживали ее во время сражений с армией Марлон. Following the revolution in the Kingdom of Lucifenia, the territory was occupied by the Marlon military by decree of its king, Kyle Marlon, to serve as a temporary government for the weakened country.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Within the following year, Kyle declared the Witch Hunting Order on the leader of the Lucifenian Resistance, Germaine Avadonia, and attempted to eradicate its members from the false government. The former revolutionaries opposed Kyle's policies and the conflict was exacerbated when Lucifenia was annexed as part of Marlon. Declared enemies of the state, fighting broke out throughout EC 501 as the Resistance maintained Breck Mountain as its base of operations. In EC 502, the former revolutionaries occupied Retasan Fortess and held it during the struggle with the Marlon army.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook После того, как люцифенианский придворный маг, Эллука Часовщица, и ее помощница, Гумилия, были пойманы на шпионстве во дворце, их имена были добавлены в лист Охоты на Ведьм. Начав свою Охоту на Ведьм, Кайл ходатайствовал своей матери, королеве Довагер Прим, о помощи её специальной группы по шпионажу, на что та согласилась. Согласно условиям Прим, специальная группа получила полную власть в этом вопросе, и больше имен заносилось в этот список во время этого периода. В 503 году по календарю Эвиллиос Командира Лилиан Муше попросили вернуть форты, потерянные для Восстания, и вскоре она изобрела средство противостоять Люцифенианскому Восстанию. Одолев их, королевство Марлон вновь захватило Ретасанскую крепость; в итоге, члены Восстания сбежали в империю Вельзению. Марлон немедленно приказал Вельзении сдаться, но император, исходя из советов Гумилии, отказался и приютил "преступников". В ответ на это Силы Лилиан Муше расположились в Ретасане для подготовки к назревающему конфликту, и торговля между странами быстро ограничилась, когда угроза войны стала наиболее явной. After the former Lucifenian court mage, Elluka Clockworker and her apprentice Gumillia were discovered to be spying on the palace the following year, their names were added to the Witch Hunt list. Enforcing his Witch Hunt, Kyle petitioned his mother, Queen Dowager Prim, for aid with her Espionage Task Force and she complied. Per Prim's conditions, the task force was given absolute authority over the matter and names continued to be added throughout the period. In EC 503, Commander Riliane Mouchet was tasked for recapturing the forts lost to the reformed Resistance and soon devised a means to counter the Lucifenian Resistance. Overwhelming them, Restasan Fortress was recaptured for the Kingdom of Marlon; as a result, the members of the Resistance fled to the Beelzenian Empire. Marlon immediately ordered Beelzenia to surrender the troops, but the Emperor, under advisement of Gumillia, refused and harbored the "criminals".The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 In response, Riliane Mouchet's forces were stationed at Retasan in preparation for potential conflict and traffick between countries became increasingly restricted as the threat of war loomed overhead.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Armistice and Invasion Люцифенианское Сопротивление объединилось с Вельзенианской армией и расположилось вдоль границ на случай вторжения. В 504 году по календарю Эвиллиос Шартетта Лэнгли и Жермен Авадония вошли в Вельзению, и последняя была назначена капитаном Восстания, теперь названное Войска Лэнгли, на замену прошлого раненного командира. В 505 году по календарю ЭвиллиостМарлон отдал приказ о вторжении Асмодеанцев, за чем быстро последовали сражения. В это времятглава по шпионажу, Ней Футапье, была назначена новым командиром Ретасанской крепости; Ней прибыла в лес вместе со специальной группой по шпионажу и отрядом Нантес и лично внедрилась в Вельзению для подготовки к первому удару, убив охрану на границе. На ближайшем кладбище Ней воскресила армию солдат-нежити, используя тело бывшего Императора как командира. The Lucifenian Resistance was incorporated into Beelzenia's army and stationed along the border in case of invasion; in EC 504, Chartette Langley and Germaine Avadonia entered Beelzenia and the former was appointed captain of the Resistance, now named the Langley Troops, to replace the injured former commander.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 In EC 505, Marlon ordered an invasion of Asmodean and fighting quickly ensued. During this time, the Head of Espionage Ney Futapie was appointed the new commander of Retesan Fortress; along with the Espionage Task Force and Nantes troops, Ney arrived at the forest and then personally infiltrated Beelzenia in preparation for a first strike, killing the border guards. At a nearby cemetary within the country, Ney raised an army of undead soldiers, using the bodies of the former Emperor as the legion's commander. Вместе с ордами нежити Ней официально объявила отмену перемирия между Марлоном и Вельзенией и направила ее отряды атаковать Рокбейн, а так же другие районы. Вельзенианские солдаты быстро были подготовлены к бою против неожиданной угрозы, но их быстро разбили, и они были вынуждены отступить. В ответ на это император Вельзении объявил чрезвычайное положение и закрыл вход в город Империал, пока армия была переформирована для защиты империи. В течение нескольких следующих дней войска Лэнгли попытались оттеснить неживых солдатов из Рокбейн. В ходе нападения формальный командир Ретасана Лилиан отступила, победив командира армии нежити и принеся его голову Вельзенианскому императору. После встречи с Лилиан император гарантировал ей защиту в обмен на информацию, которой она располагает, а после совета с военными командирами и советниками, было принято решение начать контратаку на следующий день. With her undead hordes, Ney officially declared the armistice between Marlon and Beelzenia annulled and directed her troops in an assault on Rukolbeni, as well as other areas in the region. Beelzenian soldiers were quickly deployed to combat the sudden threat but were quickly overwhelmed and forced to retreat. In response, the Emperor of Beelzenia declared an emergency state and put the Imperial City on lockdown, while the army was redeployed to defend the Empire.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Over the next several days, the Langley Troops attempted to eradicate the undead soldiers in Rockbane. In the course of the assault, the former Retasan commander Riliane defected, defeating the former Emperor commanding of the undead army and bringing its head to the Beelzenian Emperor. After meeting with Riliane, the Emperor promised her protection in exchange for the information she supplied; after meeting with his military commanders and advisers, the decision was made to launch a counter-attack the next day.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Counterattack Двадцать тысяч Вельзенианских солдат были разделены на четыре дивизии для атаки. Три были посланы в атаку на Ретасан, а четвертая была отправлена окружить крепость после поражения солдат. Хотя Ней и попросила о подкреплении, было послано всего лишь три тысячи из-за неохоты Люцифенианских генералов, а так же из-за запоздания армии из Асмодеана. Из-за численного преимущества Вельзенианцев и географического преимущества защитников Ретасана две армии оказались в патовой ситуации. В попытке прорваться второй удар был запланирован прямо по крепости. Последовав совету Жермен Авадонии, армия Лэнгли провела ночной набег на Ретасан, а так же распространили слухи, чтобы посеять хаос среди Марлонской армии. Когда Ней попыталась поднять больше солдат-нежити для усиления защиты, хаос среди солдат усилился, и армия понесла множество неудач. Из-за этого крепость была почти полностью захвачена Вельзенианцами за несколько дней, и Ней сбежала в Люцифению. Где-то в это же время, на Асмодеанском фронте, Марлонская армия так же встретила сопротивление со стороны их собственных сил, которое было подавлено генералом Джорджем Аусдином. Со смертью их командира Асмодеанская армия сдалась. Twenty thousand Beelzenian soldiers were divided into four divisions for the attack; three were sent to raid Retasan, and the fourth was sent to surround the fortress after the defeat of its soldiers. Although Ney requested reinforcements, only a scant three thousand were sent due to both the reluctance of former Lucifenian generals and the delay of troops returning from Asmodean. Due to the advantage of numbers for Beelzenia and the geographical advantages for Retasan, the two armies became locked in a stalemate. In an effort to break this stalemate, a second strike was planned on the fortress. Following Germaine Avadonia's advice, the Langley troops conducted nightly raids on Retasan, as well as spread rumors to sow chaos among the Marlon army. When Ney attempted to raise more undead soldiers to bolster their defense, the chaose among the soldiers increased, and the army suffered significant setbacks. Due to this, the fortress was almost completely recaptured by Beelzenia over the course of several days and Ney fled to Lucifenian. Around this time on the Asmodean front, the Marlon army also faced an assault from their forces, which were suppressed by General George Ausdin; with the death of their commander, Asmodean's military retreated.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Continuation and End После падения Ретасана армия Марлона была проинструктирована о продолжении сражений в регионе, пока силы не вернулись в Асмодеан. После перегруппировки король Кайл настаивал о начале нового массового вторжения в Вельзению, чтобы захватить страну полностью. С этого момента было запланировано смести ослабленных Асмодеанцев и остальной регион Эвиллиос, получив контроль над всей западной частью континента. Хотя бои и продолжались недолго, война была окончена незадолго до того, как король Кайл был ослаблен Демоном Гордыни, и силы Марлона были изгнаны из обеих стран. After the defeat at Retasan, Marlon troops were instructed to continue to fight in the region while forces returned from Asmodean. After they regrouped, King Kyle intended to launch another invasion on Beelzenia en masse, taking the country by storm and conquering it entirely. From there, it was planned to sweep over the weakened Asmodean and the rest of the Evillious region, taking control of the entire west side of the continent.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Though the fighting continued for a short time, the war was ultimately ended sometime after King Kyle was purged of the Demon of Pride and Marlon's forces were repelled from both countries.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Aftermath После того, как войне был положен конец, король Кайл отрекся от престола в 510 году по календарю Эвиллиос, и его реформы были приостановлены вместе с этим. Суверенитет Люцифении был восстановлен, а в это время в королевстве Марлон к власти пришел единоутробный брат Кайла, Аркатойль Марлон. After the war was put to an end, King Kyle abdicated the throne in EC 510 and his country's imperialist agenda halted with him. Lucifenia's former sovereignty was restored, while the Kingdom of Marlon came under the rule of Kyle's half-brother, Arkatoir Marlon.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Civilian Perception Кроме Люцифенианского Сопротивления, большая часть Люцифенианской армии выражали несогласие с Марлонской империалистической политикой и до, и во время войны, в некоторых случаях решающим фактором было дезертирство из армии. Из-за этого Вельзенианский фронт очень сильно страдал от хаоса среди отрядов и страха солдатов-нежити, призванных в качестве их подкрепления. Хотя тактика запугивания горожан казалась эффективной поначалу, но поднятые воины вскоре не брались в расчет в качестве серьезной угрозы, когда был открыт способ борьбы с ними. Жители Ретасана выразили неудовлетворение постоянной сменой правительства, пока территория все чаще оспаривалась во время войны. Отречение Кайла, таким образом, казалось, в основном, результатом его тирании; много событий во время войны, а так же являющиеся прямыми последствиями ее, остались неизвестными широкой публике. Из-за конфликта негодование и Вельзении, и Асмодеана относительно Марлона сильно возросло, а так же возросло напряжение между этими тремя странами. Aside from the Lucifenian Resistance, many among the former Lucifenian military expressed disapproval over Marlon's imperialist policies both before and during the war, in some cases deciding resulting in defections from within the ranks. Because of this, the Beelzenian front suffered greatly from chaos among the troops and fear of the undead soldiers conjured as their reinforcements. Although at first effective in striking terror among the citizens, the reanimated warriors were soon brushed off as a much more minor threat once a means to combat them was discovered. The citizens of Retasan expressed dissatisfaction with their constant change in government as the area became more and more heavily contested during the war. Kyle's abdication was thus seen by many as, partially, a result of his tyranny; many of the events during and directly following the war were left unknown to the general public. Due to the conflict, both Beelzenia and Asmodean experienced increased resentment towards Marlon, tensions building between the three countries. Trivia Conceptualization and Origins *Война 505 года и связанные с ней мотивы могут быть основаны на Британском империализме, характеризованном активной глобальной колонизацией и ее соперничеством с другими Европейскими странами. * *The War of 505 and its related motivations may draw inspiration from British imperialism, characterized by extensive global colonization and competition with other European countries. Appearances *Handbeat Clocktower (appears in flashback) *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red (first appearance) *The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story (indirect mention only) *Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ Категория:События Категория:Марлон Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Marlon